Builders' Union
The Builders' Union is the neutral faction of the server. Its territories are centred on Castle Island (and its surrounding islets, including Spawn Isle) and the Long Island (and its surrounding islets) situated directly west of Castle Island. The faction's de facto leader is the server's host and administrator, Clarence (csiew88). He is considering creating a sortition system to randomly select a player to be the Chief Executive of the faction. The Chief Executive would be responsible for the internal governance (rules and regulations) of the faction's territories. Islands are the exclusive property of the owners or original claimants of their islands. Islands Castle Island Castle Island is one of two major islands in the archipelago under the authority of the Builders' Union. It contains the walled settlement of Spawn Town, the Mayor's Hill Lodge, and a farm. Spawn Town and the island will have an elected mayor as leader of the territory for a month at a time. Spawn Isle Spawn Isle is the server's spawn point. It contains a small structure, under which there are chests for newly arrived players to get basic supplies to start off the gameplay. Pleasant Island Pleasant Island is an elongated island west of Castle Island under the possession of the admin, Clarence. Prior to settlement, it contained a forest on the northern two-thirds of its length, and a sand hill on its southern third. The new settlement (known as literally as "The Settlement") has taken up the middle section of the island, with plans to expand it across the rest of its northern half of the island. Some parts of its coast have been turned into farmland. Settlements Spawn Town, Castle Island Spawn Town is the main settlement on Castle Island and the de facto capital of the Builders' Union. The town is built on lava-extended land that extends south-east of the island's original coast. It is a walled town, with the wall functioning as a boundary marker and simple defence barrier (though it also contains residential apartments). The free-standing buildings not attached to the wall are small in size and are arranged to form an irregular grid of streets. The town walls also contain small habitats for sheep and moocows to graze. The sheeps and moocows are an important source of food for the town (they provide mutton, beef, and mushroom soup). The Settlement, Pleasant Island The Settlement is the main and only settlement on Pleasant Island. Due to the island's small size, the settlement is stretched across the length of the island. Multi-storied buildings are the norm in order to reduce wasted space. The Settlement only has one street stretching from its north to the centre. Unlike Spawn Town, The Settlement does not have a defensive wall. The village and the island rely on agriculture and food imports for their source of food. There are plans to establish a poultry farm on the island once eggs may be obtained from Castle Island. Members * Clarence (csiew88) * Shuxian (shushalu)